


Angel love battles

by Gay_Satan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Double Penetration, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Smut, Threesome, Top Dean, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, brother fights, maybe some bondage if you lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Satan666/pseuds/Gay_Satan666
Summary: Basically where Sam has Gabriel and Lucifer constantly fighting over him. Some minor Dean/Castiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be to harsh k? This is not my first fanfiction/smut/whatever, but is first time writing on here. Enjoy!!

Sam stared blankly at his computer screen trying to focus on what he was researching. See it's not so easy keeping your thoughts when two arch angels are bickering right above your head.

"Oh shut up Luci, you're just mad cause Moose doesn't give you his ass like he does with me," Gabriel smirked at his fuming brother.  
Lucifer growled,"shut up Gabe! Atleast he thinks of me EVERYDAY. In both the friend and sexy ways." Winking down at Sam when he said sexy. Sam just groaned and closed his laptop.  
"Are you guys done? I'm sort of busy here but i can wait," Sam growled at the two. Lucifer and Gabriel both looked at Sam. "Awe Sammy," Lucifer said moving behind him and throwing his arms around his shoulders. "Me and Gabe bothering you, baby?"  
Gabriel smirked and moved infront of Sam. "It's just sometimes we think you might love one brother a little bit more then the other." Lucifer's grin widens. "I think my little bro might be on to something. How about we leave you alone after we-" Lucifer pauses to let Gabriel finish the end of the sentence. "-do some experiments?"  
"Will you to actually leave me to myself?" Both angels nodded happily. "Fine," Sam mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
